She Is My Sanity
by toritwilight504
Summary: What if Annie didn't survive her games and win the heart of Finnick Odair?What if Finnick sees something in Katniss that not many can?What if Finnick was determined to meet our secretly terrified spark?And if he ignites something inside her that sets everyone around the world ablaze?What if she sets HIM ablaze? This is my rewrite of 'Sanity'. 'M' for everything.
1. Prologue

**WHAT IF?**

What if Annie didn't survive her games and win the heart of Finnick Odair? What if Finnick sees something in Katniss that not many can? What if Finnick was determined to meet our secretly terrified spark? How will the Girl On Fire react to the infamous Finnick Odair offers his advice? And if he ignites something inside her that sets everyone around the world ablaze?

How will all of this effect the story we all know? How can any of us know that any bit of this will somehow work out? Can Finnick really find a way to get her inner flames to billow out and touch us all? And what about the little shit call Peeta? Will he throw a wrench into what ever plan Finnick has cooked up in his head? Will Finnick just duck tape him to a chair and glue his lips shut to keep him from messing with his Firefly's head? Who knows. Although we're all hoping he does!

 **WAR.**

The Girl On Fire. Well that's a title now isn't it? The thing is that she hated it with a "burning" passion. See what I did there? No? Okay, moving on then. But my Firefly hated the title the world labeled her with, reminded her entirely to much of her first games that she narrowly escaped with that shit stain Peeta. She merely tolerated it for years till the war was over. After that good luck calling her that and getting away.

War. It changed everyone. Me. Hay. Jo. Cash. Beets. Gale. But nothing compared to Kat's. My little Bug wasn't fazed by anything nearing the end of it all. She just made sure everything that was done during war was done for a purpose. At least as much as she could control. What she couldn't control was what got to her most. She always felt she was responsible for every and anything that happened. It wasn't true of course, but she's so damn stubborn.

Everone thought that every loss and backfire made her weaker and more fragile. They couldn't have been more wrong. Snow took her camera captured cry as a symbol of her giving up and rolling over. But the tears he took as sadness were actually tears of rage and fury. To be honest if Prim wasn't reaped all those years ago the games would have went on for even more years. Without the Everdeens we'd still be living with our heads bowed and our tails between our legs.

 **HIS LOVE.**

My Everdeens are magically beautiful people. Prim is just adorable and sweet inside and out, and she knew it. Katniss on the other hand still doesn't see it. Didn't see how she held the Capitol's attention because of her simplistic beauty. Her innocence she once held within her made her even more of a beautiful person. She went to hell for vacations, that's how much my Firefly has been through. I wish I could have saved her from it all. Wish I could have kept her and Prim from the hellish nightmare they've lived through.

But the second little Prim was reaped there was nothing I could do, even though their nightmare began well before that. I could only help my Everdeens by silently guiding Kat.

But more of this later. I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Finnick Odair. My love, life, and wife used to be known as Katniss Everdeen. She, our children, and my adopted daughter Primrose now wear my last name with pride and love.

 _ **Let me tell you how all of this came to be. It's quite the story to tell your grandchildren.**_


	2. Chapter One-Blue Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Suzanne Collins. I only own my ideas! =)**

 **So this is the first chapter of my re-write and I'm extremely nervous because a lot of you guys loved the original story and I don't know how you guys are going to react to this one. It's like the first day of school all over again O.o . I really hope you guys like it! Please read and comment after!**

* * *

The first time I saw her she was in a blue dress. It was tattered and dusted over in grey and black. As was her face and hands. Everyone was. It was District Twelve, this was how it was every year. They always looked filthy. They were always quiet and with their heads bowed and looked resigned to their fate. None never spoke out against what transpired the day of the Reaping.

So why was this girl running and screaming? Did I miss something? Who was she volunteering for? My girl tribute , Nerissa , would not stop groping me, while my boy tribute , Ondine , wouldn't stop asking question after question about everything and nothing all at the same time. So I left them to find quiet and peace in my room on the train. That's when I turned the Reaping on and caught the last bit of it, I would have to watch the whole thing later at the Tribute Center to understand everything. I was adrift in my thoughts when this pulled me from my musings.

I looked to the screen again and realized that there was a small child clinging to the girl in the blue dress. The desperation and anguish in her voice was heartbreaking. The girl in the blue dress looked to a boy in an older section across from her and he instantly came to her side to drag the young girl away from her. The boy looked just as everyone else in the crowd, shocked, upset, and once again resigned. She must be important to the community.

So again, why was she volunteering?

She slowly made her way to the stage. At first she was slack jawed and she looked surprised with what just happened just now also. When she made her way to the steps of the stage though she was stony and rigid. You couldn't tell much from her expression, but her eyes were set ablaze with emotions that were gone as soon as they appeared.

The brightly colored escort hadn't stopped yelling excitedly since the first few seconds of the whole debacle. She asks the girl what her name is and you can barely make out the," Katniss Everdeen" that the girl in the blue dress mutters out.

"Everdeen? So that was your sister you just volunteered for, wasn't it?" the escort chirps out. The only reply she gets is a glare that startles the bright pink lady. "Well, now on to the boys." As the pink lady wobbles over to the other large glass bowl the girl Katniss slams her eyes shut and you can barely see her lips moving. Like she's begging a higher being to do something. I wonder what she's asking for. I watch the fiery girl Katniss as the pink lady pulls a boys name and reads out,"Peeta Mellark!"

Katniss's eyes rip open and she looks even more tense than before. Her eyes scanned the crowd and her eyes caught on the boy that had taken her sister from her legs. He looks like he's about to speak out but doesn't after Katniss barely shook her head. It seemed that they had silent conversation before he finally nodded and dropped to his knee beside a small boy next to him that seemed like a small copy of himself. Siblings I think to myself. The young boy was crying along with the little sister that had yet to stop screaming.

A telephone beside my bed startled me and I launched towards it, knowing my consequences if I missed a call. I put on my smoothest most put together voice I could muster up and answered with," Finnick Odair at your service. How may I be of pleasure?" To my utter disgust it was a client of mine that always called for me when the games began to be set in motion. I listen to her babble and at the end of our one-sided conversation I purred out," I'll be sure to come to you as soon as possible, darling " to her and said goodbye before hanging up. I ran my hands down my face and turned back to the T.V. only to realize that the reapings were over. I'd have to watch the recaps later.

Till then I sighed and threw myself back against my bed. This was going to be a long day.

FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK FxK

Later when we reached the Tribute Center I ran into Johanna Mason. After Jo won her games she was "offered" the same deal as me. Become one of Snow's prostitute or he'll start killing the people you love. She sadly tried to call his bluff and he executed her whole family and made her watch. We need to find a way to bring Snow down and I know Haymitch from Twelve, a good friend of mine, has been working on a plan ever since his games. For twenty-four years he's been working on it, I just hope we can put it into motion soon. Mitch better have a damn good plan.

"Hey Fishbrains." Jo calls to me from across the lobby filled with both tributes and mentors. She pushed her way through the crowd and plants herself right in front of me, leaving a wake of angry shouts and grumbles.

"Hey Mason! I haven't seen you in so long." I embrace her and laugh when she starts to squirm, I know she hates it when people touch her.

"If you value your baby makers I would back the hell up." I scrambled away knowing her threat was more of a promise.

Well okay then Jojo, put the claws away. By the way did you watch the Reaping earlier?" I said with wide eyes.

"No. Why? What happened? Someone pass out? I bet it was Ten." She smirks straightening out her leather jacket.

I chuckle and say," No. It was Twelve. Someone volunteered." It was almost comical with how big her already big doe eyes got. "I know. Crazy shits going on over there."

"Maybe we can find out from Hay." She informs me.

"But he's drunk ninety-nine percent of the time." I remind her. She nods her head and looks down. But when she looks up it looks like she does a double take. I turn around to see what has her attention and my eyes go wide once again and my jaw goes slightly slack. "Is that?" I trail off, still not believing what I'm seeing.

"Hay sober? Yeah, yeah that's actually happening. What in the hell is going on in Twelve?" Jo questions, still as astonished as me.

"Haymitch!" I yell over to him after he dropped of his tributes Katniss and a short blond boy to their prep rooms. When he gets to where Jo and I are I ask him, "What the hell Mitch? What in Poseidon's name is going on in your district?"

"Everdeen." That's all we get before he pushes past us to get to the elevators near by. Jo and I look to each other and turn to run after Hay. We get into the elevator with him and he sighs knowing we won't give up till we get better answer from him. "Fine," he growls out," but not here. This place is crawling with ears and eyes." We nod and follow him up to his floor. When we get to his floor we go to his room and all go into his bathroom. "Katniss Everdeen. I've told y'all about her and her little family before but here's a bigger story. She is a damn saint in Twelve. She feeds the majority of us and helps those who need it. It's how she was raised." He speaks with adoration and pride in his voice. "Her dad was my best friend." Sadness seeps into his voice when he says this. I know why but I can see he needs to say it, both of us can see it so we let him continue without interruption. "When I refused Snow I never knew he would go after them also. He killed Rich a year after he killed my family and my girl. Just when I thought I could somehow live life somewhat sober he goes and kills him and leaves all three Everdeen girls to end for themselves. I guess when he figured out that Sweetheart was stronger than what he gave her credit for and survived he went after her too. He put little Primrose in the bowl, I guess he thought Sweetheart would just break down like everyone else normally does." He shook his head," Katniss needs to win. Period. If she doesn't then everyone back home is basically dead. Her best friend Gale is like her right hand man but he's not a fraction of the person she is. If it were up to him I know he'd only hunt for his family and leave everyone else to fend for themselves." Hay ended bitterly.

"I'll help you however I can, Mitch. My tributes aren't going to make it very far." Jo speaks up after a few minutes. I nod and second her offer.

"Yeah, I really want to meet her now." I tell Hay with a smirk. I've heard about her from Hay a few times before, but no one had ever seen her till today. Well didn't know that was her till today.

Hay nods and smirks. "Watch out though. She's a saint but she's a damn fireball. Almost took off a few of my fingers on the way over. Effie is terrified of her." That must be the escort. "You should have seen the train after we left from it." He shook his head with his eyes wide. Must have been a disaster area. "Either way, get the hell out. I need to piss."

Jo and I grimace and swiftly walk out, the door slamming behind us. We make our way down to the chariots where everyone's tributes are starting to pour into. Jo tells me that she'll see me later I nod. I scan the floor now filled with tributes, stylists and victors and my eyes find Katniss by her chariot talking to a strangely normal looking man. I wonder if that's her stylist. I heard about a new one joining but I didn't know he'd be _normal._ Almost everyone who isn't from a district is "blank" looking, as people from the Capitol put it. Some Career Victors do changes to themselves over the years but that's mostly it.

I shake my head to stop that train of thought before I got upset and started towards Katniss. The closer I got the more gorgeous she got. It's not the supermodel type of stunning, like really skinny and have around ten pounds of makeup on. When I get right up to her and her stylist, with neither of them noticing me, I understand that she'll never fit into a type. They really shattered the mold with her. As I try to think of what to say my hand starts to quake slightly so I grab a handful of sugar cubes from near the horses and start to chomp down on them. I love these things. Back home I have a cabinet full of just boxes of sugar cubes.

I slowly step back to Katniss and her stylist, where I read on his nametag it's Cinna, neither of them seem to notice me still. I guess the crunch of the sugarcube in my mouth was loud because they both get quiet and then back at me. I stop chewing and half smile.

"Yes Mr. Odair? May I help you?" Cinna asks me politely. I look to Katniss and lose any train of thought I used to have. This never happens to me. I'm Finnick Odair for crying out loud! I make everyone else speechless! Not the other way around!

'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' It's all that's running through my mind right now. 'Say something you dumbass!' I finally shake my head ''no'' and Cinna seems to take that as somewhat of an answer and then nods to me. He's seems to have figured out what I had come over here for, even if I don't. He tells Katniss that he'll see her later when she gets back from the Tributes Chariot Ring. She says "Okay. Thank you again Cinna. For not dressing me up in coal dust." She ends clarifying.

Then it's just me and her.

'Oh, please don't let me mess this up.' I look at her once more before going to open my mouth.

* * *

 **And that you guys is the first re-written chapter of 'Sanity' which I have given the new name 'She Is My Sanity'**

 **I hope you guys at least like it a little bit. This has always been one of my favorite stories to write. I hope I get few reviews and views to my new version. Please comment! I want to hear from you guys!**

 **I love all my readers and till next time this has been, toritwilight504. Signing out =)**


	3. Chapter Two-Meeting Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Suzanne Collins. I only own my ideas!**

 **Okay guys second chapter! Let's see how Katniss and Finnick do talking for the first time. Who knows, maybe I'll leave a few more cliffhangers in this version. But we'll just have to see ^.^**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Previously**

 ** _'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' It's all that's running through my mind right now. 'Say something you dumbass!' I finally shake my head ''no'' and Cinna seems to take that as somewhat of an answer and then nods to me. He's seems to have figured out what I had come over here for, even if I don't. He tells Katniss that he'll see her later when she gets back from the Tributes Chariot Ring. She says "Okay. Thank you again Cinna. For not dressing me up in coal dust." She ends clarifying._**

 ** _Then it's just me and her._**

 ** _'Oh, please don't let me mess this up.' I look at her once more before going to open my mouth._**

* * *

I must look stupid because I'm just standing in front of her staring at her. All I can think about is what Hay was telling Jo and I about her. She's an amazing person and she's gorgeous as a bonus. She's breathtaking really.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my forehead like it's a door. "Hello? Anyone in there?" Oh yeah. I was trying to talk to Katniss.

"Sugar cube?" I offer her instead, opening my hand to her, but she shakes her head. "Don't like them?" She just stares at me like she expects me to, I don't even know. "What?"

"What do you want?" She asks in an accusing manner. It throws me for a second.

"I just asked if you wanted a sugar cube." I trail off motioning towards to my handful of cubes.

"Why are you talking to me? Trying to find a weakness or a strength so you can go and blab to everyone and or to your tributes so that you can make sure that they get out of that hell hole? Not happening." She starts stepping closer to me with pure fire and rage in her eyes. Not going to lie, it sends a shiver down my spine. She makes me feel small, the number of things she's already done to me is astounding. "You're not gettin' nothin'" She hissed at me. Hissed!

Hay wasn't messing around. She really is a firecracker.

"Okay Firefly." I can see her twitch at the nickname. I inwardly smile at that. "I'm not looking for anything to screw you over in the arena. I'm actually here to help you get out." I smirk at her questioning face. "I mean it. I know how much you need to get out of there and I'm going to help Hay as much as I can." She looks untrusting but that's okay. She's been through enough to never trust someone again, but I'll have her trust sooner or later. I see her tribute partner making his way over to us so I bend down to her shorter stature, lean in and whisper, "I'll see you later little Firefly," into her ear. She shivers slightly but it looks like she tries to hide it. That's point one to Finn. I slip a sugar cube into her hand and slowly back away from her putting a sugar cube into my own mouth. I send one last smile to her and turn around and walk towards my own tributes breathing a sigh of relief. That went not as I expected but I don't think anything concerning her ever does. I mentally smile at that.

I'm going to like doing all I can to earn her trust.

My tributes are dressed like they are every year. In blues and greens with a poofy material to make the costume look like foam. But really it just looks like a mess. If these games are going to continue for a while then we need a change of costume. When I get over to them and stand in front of them Nerissa instantly tries to glue herself to my side. This is getting a little irritating and creepy. I tell Ondine to look confident even if he doesn't feel it. To put on a brave face. Then I all but shove Nerissa off of me and just walk off. Tabby, Four's Escort, can deal with her. I head to the stairs to the Mentor's lounge. It's five floors up but I need the time to go over everything that's been going on today.

I've got yet another obsessive tribute and one that's way to young to be going through this shit. There's that Capitl bitch that bought me for the night. I've yet to go to get. I'm dreading doing this again and again and again for the rest of the time that I'm in this city.

I drag my thoughts away from the horrors of this world move on to this more beautiful parts. My big sister, Meredith, is getting married in three months to a guy that treats her like he should. My mom, Amphitrite, is finally getting her restaurant up and running. It was always her dream to open one up and she's finally gotten all the paperwork in order and a menu set up and staff. I'm so proud of her. She's worked so hard for it.

And Katniss. The little Firefly. I know she lost her dad real young and that's a near death sentence down there. Girls down there don't last all too long with those peacekeepers. When I went on my Victory Tour and a few others for my victor tributes, I could see the hungry looks they would send the girls with dark hair and malnourished bodies. It made me sick to my stomach. I was always happy to get out of that district as soon as possible. But Katniss would truly be a reason to want to stay in that district for as long as possible. She's such a brave woman. I say woman because that's how she carries herself and that's how she acts. She's had to grow up and become Mom to a young girl and basically a whole district.

I hope that one day I can call her my Firefly one day and make sure that she's never left needing or wanting again. That girl is going to be the death of me as the saying goes.

I finally make it to the floor with the mentor's lounge and make my way to sit next to Hay and Jo.

I lean in to Hay and say,"I talked to the flame that's walking around." He snickers at me and when he looks at me he tells me that he's surprised I made it out without a scratch. "It was touching go but yeah, I'm all good."

"What'd she do?" Jo asks me now interested in my little 'story'.

"Just know that you two will be good friends." I tell her quietly in a sarcastic tone. We know she's going to make it out but everyone else is still in the dark of the next Victor. She shrugs and turns back to the multiple televisions. I look towards them too as they start.

Gloss and Cashmere get loud when their tribute roll out but they say that they know they have no chance in the arena. Both tributes are trained and look a tab vicious but they're nothing compared to Brutus and Enobaria's tributes. The male tribute looks like a house, and I feel myself worrying for Katniss. Can she really make it out with this walking steroid in there too? And when you look at the girl you can see the bloodlust in her eyes. She's going to draw out every kill she makes, sadistic bitch. I don't pay much attention to three or my tributes or five through six. They're all small and scrawny and sadly so easy to put in the 'already dead' category. I hate that it's so easy for me to categorize these _children_. It's depressing for everyone.

"Your tribs, Jo." Hay points out to her from across the room but she shrugs off his call. I know why, they're both around thirteen and fourteen. Jo never likes to watch her tribs if she knows for a fact they're not going to make it. She tries to help them but deep down we all are able to tell if they're going to make it, every year this horror replays.

When I come out of my thoughts Eleven is rolling out and my heart shatters at the little _twelve year old_ that looks like a tiny mouse next to her partner. She hasn't even began to live her life and her and her family are being thrown into this bullshit.

"You better have a good fucking plan, Hay. I can't watch another year of this." I try to whisper vehemently to him but my voice cracks halfway.

"We get her out this year then next year everything is going to go down. I refuse to let her live the 'life' of a Victor. I don't want her to go through anything we had to, or what you still go through." I can see fire in his eyes when he whispers this all to me. Twelve really is ready to burn everything down to the ground with just their gazes.

'Go underdogs!' I think sarcastically.

I nod to him then I notice the room went silent and that they're all staring at the T.V. and when Gloss says "Damn." it really pulls my attention to the screens. Bright screens. Really bright. When I look over to what they're looking at my jaw drops.

She's on fire. She's drop dead gorgeous. I need to protect this fire gem. Keep her safe. Make sure no one ever hurts her again. I'm going to do everything in my power to get her out of that damn arena and safe back home. I'm going to make sure she's taken care of for the rest of her life. "That costume really matches her personality." I mutter under my breath.

Someone hits the back of my head and I snap out of my undoubtedly embarrassing position. I see everyone staring at me and I just wave at them.

"Hi! How may I help you? Need a picture so you can go home and admire me there also?" I ask them with a 'Capital smirk'.

"I've already got one!" Cash yells from across the room next to her brother who calls out that she has 'more of a shrine'. I shake my head and stand up with Hay and walk out the room with everyone towards the elevators to get our tribs.

"Of course you do. Who doesn't now a days?" I say sarcastically.

"Firecracker doesn't" Hay whispers in my ear with a slight chuckle to his voice.

The tribute elevator shows up and all of the Victors get in. The tribute elevator is big enough to fit all of the Victors and Tributes in it comfortably. Since it's so big it moves slowly. Damn Capital with their bullshit money, can't even make their elevators go a decent speed.

"I just hope she didn't find any silverware." Mitch says loud enough for the whole elevator to hear.

"What do you mean?" Jo asks him what's on everyone's minds.

"Kat makes real good use of what's around her. I almost lost three fingers on the train here. So many forks and knives." He shivers like he was reminiscing bad memories.

I thought he was only joking.

"What in the hell does that mean?" Cash questions him.

"I'm pretty damn sure you'll find out by the time they go into the arena." He shook his head at her like she shouldn't have asked that question.

 **I don't think I'm going to like these elevator rides.**

* * *

 **SECOND CHAPTER UP! Woooo! I'm working very hard to give you guys what you deserve! How are y'all liking it so far? Hate it?**

 **Either way please leave a comment. I need them to know if I'm doing things right or wrong, if you guys hate it or like it. If I'm wasting my time re-writing it or not. Please, Please, Please comment after you read! I neeed the comments.**

 **I think in the next chapter we'll see what happens in the infamous elevator of doom for many. Will Kat have found the silverware? Is she going to use Hay as target practice again? Who knows!? I don't (Yes I do). I'm going to go ahead and get started on the next chapter and get that up ASAP.**

 **I love you guys! Please comment!**

 **toritwilight504 signing out. Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter Three-The Elevator

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing from Suzanne Collins. I only own my fantabulous ideas!**_

 _ **Another chapter! I've stayed up a few nights so that I could get this finished! I won't keep you guys waiting any more though, I know you guys want to know if Kat has silverware or not XD. So here you go guys! Full steam ahead to FluffTown!**_

* * *

 **Previously**

 **"I just hope she didn't find any silverware." Mitch says loud enough for the whole elevator to hear.**

 **"What do you mean?" Jo asks him what's on everyone's minds.**

 **"Kat makes real good use of what's around her. I almost lost three fingers on the train here. So many forks and knives." He shivers like he was reminiscing bad memories.**

 **I thought he was only joking.**

 **"What in the hell does that mean?" Cash questions him.**

 **"I'm pretty damn sure you'll find out by the time they go into the arena." He shook his head at her like she shouldn't have asked that question.**

 **I don't think I'm going to like these elevator rides.**

* * *

We make it to the ground floor where the tributes were waiting and the scene that unfolded before us was… interesting?

When the doors open up we see the big brute from Two brings his hand back as far as he could and brings it down on little Firefly's ass and she squeaks and he laughs loudly. Kat then instantly turns around and kicks him as hard as she could in his balls. Every guy in the immediate area groans and grabs themselves, myself included. Two crumbles to the ground and folds himself into the fetal position and tears silently fall from his eyes. The girl from Two looks about ready to pounce on Kat but, Firefly slowly turns her head towards her in the scariest manner possible and simply raises an eyebrow. Kitten's eyes are filled with rage and Two puts her hands up and backs away a step.

She then walks into the elevator and leans her back against the elevator wall between Hay and I. When our shoulders touch a shock runs through me and by the look she's giving me, it ran through her too. Must be from our clothes. That's gotta be it, right?

All the other tributes climb into the elevator and Enobaria pushes the tribute button. It's programed to go to all of the tribute floors. It's still a slow ass elevator though.

"That was uncalled for." Someone speaks up from across the elevator, breaking the silence that was cast over everyone.

"Who said that?" Cashmere asks.

The brute from Two apparently caught his breath and stopped crying because he steps out from where he was standing sort of tucked away behind Brutus.

"That was uncalled for, bitch." He directs towards Firefly.

I can feel her hand twitch and before I can say anything her voice speaks out quietly and eerily. "What did you call me?"

"I called you what you are. A bit-" Before he can finish the disgusting word a fork goes flying across the elevator and pins his shirt to the wall, effectively cutting him off. When the shock wears off he goes to say, "What the fu-" before getting cut off again and the other shoulder of his shirt pinned. This time by a spoon. A damn spoon!

Everyone looks to Firefly who threw them. She looks beyond furious.

"Of course she found the silverware. Why wouldn't she? Why make my life any easier?" Hay says just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was that Hay?" Firefly asks him, still pissed might I say.

"Nothing Sweetheart. Absolutely nothing." He quickly tells her.

"Mhmm." She hums before stepping out from where she was and stalks her way towards the now quaking tribute she pinned to the wall. As she walks over she pulls out a butter knife from her pocket and plays with it in her hands. Two's adam's apple bobs as he gulps. Brutus looks like he wants to step between them but thinks better of it. When she reaches Two she asks him, "Who do you think you are cussing in front of these young children?" He opens his mouth but she raises her knife in front of their faces and he swiftly shuts his mouth. "Were you raised in a barn? Is that how you adapted that foul mouth? And did you not learn your lesson the first time you disrespected me?" He nods his head 'yes' that he did learn his first lesson and she brings the knife up to his cheeks and shakes his head 'no' for him. "Apparently not, Cato. Lay a finger on any, ANY, female before we get in the arena and you'll answer to me. And I won't be as kind as I have been previously. Understand me?"

He growls out a 'yes' and she nods but it's sarcastic. How she does that, I have no clue, but she does. She walks back towards Hay and I without removing the silverware.

"Not going to get your fork and spoon?" Brutus asks her?

"You can keep them." She tells him with a smirk towards Hay. Hay shakes his head and chuckles under his breath.

When I look back over to Brutus and Cato, as I know now, they look like they're struggling to pull out the silverware. When the elevator dings Cash calls out to Hay, "I got my answer way sooner than I thought I would." He chuckles as the doors close.

Brutus, Enobaria, Cato, and Clove, as I learned in this fantabulous elevator ride, struggle till the elevator dings again and Enobaria finally gets a knife to cut Cato out of his shirt. Brutus smacks Cato upside the head as they walk out and you can hear yelling behind the closed elevator doors.

"You're right Finn. I love her." Jo walks over to Kat and I and looks Kitten up and down approvingly. "Johanna Mason." She sticks her hand out to Firefly. She flinches, barely noticeably, when Jo does this and I worry why. People who've been physically abused do that. I feel rage fill me. Who in their right mind would hurt this little bug? I want to kill whoever even thought of laying a hand on her.

"Katniss." She takes Jo's offered hand.

"Oh I know." Jo smirks. "How did you get it to stick?" She gestures over to the hanging shirt.

They start a conversation on different throwing techniques and everyone else in the elevator follows their lead and talks amongst themselves and steps out of the elevator on their respective floors.

Hay and I quietly talk about his plan about getting Kitten out of the games in a code language we made a few years back. We talk about how I can use my 'line of work' to send sponsors towards Katniss, but still leave a good amount to my tributes also. He tells me that when all the tributes are sleeping we'll get Jo and fill her in. We'll all go up to his floor and go to his giant ass closet that barely has anything in there. He only wears like three things.

It gets to my floor and I stay on to talk to Hay while Mags and my tributes go to our floor. Mags asks me if I'll be back down later tonight and I tell her yes. I've more than one reason to stay on this elevator and she sadly knows it. Before Mags had her stroke she used to be in the same 'line of work' as I am now. Some of her old clients are mine now and it take everything in me to not puke and strangle them.

When it gets to Jo's floor she starts to walk off but tells Kat that she'll see her later on. Kat nods and then looks down to the little girl from elven named, Rue, and crouches down to her height. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that foul language, honey." Kitten confesses to little Rue.

"That's okay. I've heard worse." She tells Kat, and it breaks my heart. Such a young and innocent girl shouldn't be subjected such rude and foul behavior.

"But that's not okay Honey." Kitten tells her with a frown. "If any of these big people pick on you or say nasty things to you or around you, tell me okay? I'll take care of it for you." Little Rue nods and goes to hug Firefly and she doesn't flinch this time. I know her little sister Primrose must give her many hugs and forms of affection because she looked ready for the hug.

I'm glad someone is looking after her along with Hay. Soon I'll be able to also. I promise to never let another person hurt her in any way, shape, or form if it's in my power.

When they let go of each other Firefly decides to just sit on the floor with Rue and talk with her.

Slowly the number of people in the elevator dwindle down to eight people, including myself, and it's comfortably quiet. Small snores come from Rue and when the elevator dings The massive male tribute from her district comes over to Firefly and gingerly picks up Rue, tells Kat 'thank you' in his gruff voice and heads out of the elevator. They leave and then it's just down to Hay, Peeta, as I also learned, Firefly and I.

Firefly looks worn out and as the slow elevator comes to a stop and ding to their floor I can tell she doesn't want to move. Peeta is already out the door and Hay looks towards me and Kat and I nod to him, silently telling him that I'll help her to her room. He nods back and makes his way out.

I slide down the wall to sit next to Firefly and just sit in compatible silence with her. I lean my head back against the wall. The elevator door close but goes neither up nor down.

I roll my head towards her to bask in her beauty. She looks to peaceful with her eyes closed leaning back. She looks like she's comfortable where she's at and I'm not to sure if she knows I'm here. She must because she rolls her head to face mine and her striking grey eyes steal my breath. They aren't lit ablaze like earlier but more tranquil now. There's still a fire going on in her but it's calmer.

"What is it about you?" She inquires to me quietly.

"What do you mean?" I ask her slightly confused. What about me? Did I do something wrong?

"Why do I feel like this around you? Naturally peaceful and comfortable. I feel safe when you're close by. Just your presence makes me feel slightly better. It's strange. I haven't felt like this around someone since my dad was alive." She sits up straight and cocks her head at me like if she looked at me from a different angle she find the answers she's looking for. I myself am at loss for words.

I make her feel peaceful? How do I make her feel comfortable about me? Safe around me. I can't fathom how I can make her feel that way but I'm proud that I do.

She lays her head back to how it was before and I can tell she's even more exhausted than she was before. Seems like talking took the little bit of energy she had left. We sit for a few more minutes with her sitting peacefully and me watching her. When she finally decides to try and get up she fails with trying to move more than three inches.

I decide to help her and ask her, "Is it alright for me to pick you up and bring you to your room?" She looks over to me for a minute or two and decides to nod her head. I get up from my position on the ground and crouch in front of her. I put one of my arms around her back and my other one under her her legs. She brings her arm around my neck and puts her head into the crook of my neck. my whole body is on fire and is completely tingling from all the contact with her. She snuggles her head in closer and I lean my cheek on her head for a moment to just enjoy the closeness and then walk over to the buttons and push the ' **OPEN DOORS** ' button.

When they open and I walking into the living room of the floor Hay turns around to at us with a glass of water in his hand and promptly chokes on it. His eyes wide with water dripping from his chin. He shakes his head as if that would make the image before him disappear.

I ignore him and the gasps from Peeta and Effie and make my way to Firefly's room.

I push open her door and then lay her onto her bed. I ask her, "Is it alright for me to take off your shoes and help you into night clothes?"

It takes her a little longer to decide on this question but then says in a small voice, "Alright." She nods her head towards the half open door and I go to close it and lock it before going over to her dresser and getting a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. I walk back over to her on her bed and crouch down to unlace her shoes after I make sure that she knows that I am.

After I take her shoes off I help her stand up and help peel off her black unitard. After it's off I bring the shirt over her head and she puts her arms through the holes. I let her put her hands on my shoulders when I go to help her put her sweats on. When they're on I pull back her comforter and after she crawls in I bring it back over her.

I know no one has treated her like this before. Her district is nothing but poverty and she's has to grow up at such a young age that nobody had time to treat her like she was a girl that needed help from time to got to treat her like princess.

I'm going to make it my mission to treat her like a queen as much as I can.

She looks at me with tired eyes and I tell her, "Sleep Firefly. I know you're beyond tired." She nods and closes her eyes. I get up from my crouched position and start to make my way towards the door.

Just when I make it a foot away from her bed her hand shoots out and grabs mine.

I look back towards her questioningly and go back to crouch next to her once again.

"Can you stay? It's okay if you don't want too. You know what, that was a stupi-" She starts to ramble on but I stop her with a squeeze of my hand.

"Yes I can stay. Can I go get some pants to sleep in from Hay's room real quick?" I ask her as quietly as she was. She nods her head and I give her hand once more squeeze before making my way to her door. I unlock it, open it, turn out her light and walk out and make my way down the hallway to Hay's room before opening his door. I see him on his bed drawing up some sketches.

There's one of a tree that he's already done and the one he's working on is one of two kois swimming alongside each other.

"If you hurt her I'll rip you limb from limb." He calls over his shoulder casually.

"She's hurt me long before I ever hurt her." I tell him honestly. I grab a pair of grey sweats from his drawer and make my way to his bathroom. I change quickly and make my way back to the front of his room with my pants bundled up in my arms. "I'll see you in the morning Hay." I know I'm going to get in trouble with Snow for missing an appointment but Firefly is much more important right now.

I get back to Firefly's room close her door after I enter. I make my way to the opposite side of her bed that she's not on. she turned towards me and watched me take my shoes off. Before I get into bed with her I ask, "Is it okay for me to sleep under the blanket?" She tells me yes. "And is it okay for me to sleep without my shirt on?" I really can't sleep with a shirt on but if she tells me she wants me to keep my shirt I will. She tells me it's okay that I do. I nod to myself and peel off my suffocating shirt and slowly climb into bed behind her.

Once I'm in the bed Firefly slowly inches her way closer to me till I tell her that it's okay and that she can snuggle up to me. She does just that and wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. She hums lowly to herself as I runs my fingers through her hair. Her hair is so soft and so long.

"Thank you for staying, Finnick." She murmurs into my chest. Her hot breath tickles my chest from the contrast of the cool room.

"Any time you need me, I'll be right here for you Firefly." I tell her truthfully. She hums happily and slowly but surely drifts off to sleep. Her breath evens out and I lay awake with this angel in my arms just thinking about how in such little time this little bug has started to piece back together my heart.

* * *

 **Oh sweet baby Jesus that was an exciting chapter! I actually loved writing this one a little bit more than the others so far.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING! I NEED YOU GUYS TO DO YOUR PART TOO! It's very one-sided right now =(**

 **-toitwilight504 A.K.A. Tori**


End file.
